Young and Free
by Lifes a beach
Summary: COMPLETED: All is not well in the house of Elrond. With mysterious men holding the infant Estel hostage, how will Elrond protect his family? Rated R for violence.
1. Epilogue

A/N: I looked absolutely everywhere, short of going to John Edwards and asking Tolkien himself, just how old Elladan and Elrohir are, but found nothing. So, for my purposes, they are about a hundred years older than Legolas. Also, I try to stay as true to Tolkien as I can, but this is slightly A/U because in my story line, Gilraen died shortly after she brought the infant Aragorn to Imladris.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, but I did manage to steal his virtue *wink wink*; Elrond is my librarian, Elladan and Elrohir are my hair dressers, young Aragorn is in charge of catching plot bunnies for me, Thranduil is my gardener, Glorfindel makes my clothes, and all of them are forced to wear leather each day, but no, technically I own nothing.  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bumps in the road  
  
********  
  
The Lord of Imladris sat in his main chamber reading quietly from one of his countless books. It was a rare moment of peace for Elrond and he wasn't about to waste it; he knew it would be over soon.  
  
Today was a special day. Not only because of the fact that the young prince from Mirkwood was visiting, though there would be a grand feast to commemorate the occasion. No, today Lord Elrond's youngest son would learn how to swim. //He's very young, but then humans do grow so quickly.//  
  
Elrond was awakened from his musings by the sound of little feet softly hitting stone floors as they made their way to him. He was greeted with the sight of his two year old son, Estel, wearing nothing but a tightly woven leather bracelet on his little wrist. He had a small key clenched in one tiny fist and a sugared pastry protruding from his little rose bud lips. Elrond smiled warmly and gave a light laugh at the sight.  
  
"Ada!" Estel's face lit up when he laid eyes on his father.  
  
Elrond rose and scooped up the pale little figure before him. "Onya, why are you not dressed and where did you get that pastry?"  
  
Estel grinned ear to ear (which looked a bit odd because his mouth was still full of pastry) as he looked up at Lord Elrond's face. He pointed in the direction of the kitchens, yet remained quiet.  
  
At that moment, Glorfindel broke into Elrond's chamber at a dead run. He looked frantic, relieved, then annoyed as his mind processed what he was seeing. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow and his hair was messed. He met Lord Elrond's gaze and let an exasperated sigh. He noticed that Estel snuggled tighter into Elrond's robes.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Is there something troubling you my friend?"  
  
Glorfindel inhaled deeply. "When I, choosing proper attire for young Estel to wear," at this point he held up the small tunic and trousers he still had clutched in his fist, "was in he closet with my back turned, little Estel thought it would be amusing to shut and lock the closet door. I requested several times that he open the door, but he only replied that he was swimming an therefore did not need clothes, though in not nearly so many words. Then he ran off," Glorfindel finished, his gaze fixed on Estel.  
  
"Yet here you stand," Elrond said with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"A house maid was kind enough to pull the pins out of the door hinges and release me, seeing as young Estel took the key with him," he paused, "little Estel was nowhere to be seen, so I came directly to you."  
  
Elrond was pensive for a moment, then a small smile appeared on his face. Estel squirmed in his arms.  
  
"So you came to inform me that my two year old son outsmarted you and eluded you, Glorfindel, who are the greatest warrior in Imladris and my most trusted advisor?"  
  
Glorfindel opened his mouth as if to say something in his own defense, but stopped. "Yes," he said slowly.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Elrond smiling. "Estel?" The tiny creature in his arms met his gaze. "Did you lock Lord Glorfindel in a closet?" Estel quickly shook his head. Elrond let his smile fall a little and rose both eyebrows. "Are you lying to me?" Estel's eyes dropped and he nodded slowly. Elrond and Glorfindel's eyes met and they both smiled. "Is there something you would like to say to Glorfindel?"  
  
Estel didn't raise his eyes. "Sorry G-...Gl-...sorry 'Findel."  
  
"Apology accepted," Glorfidel said with a light bow, followed promptly by him snatching Estel from Elrond's arms and tickling him on his bare side. "Now don't do it again!" he said, and the room was filled with Estel's high pitched laughter.  
  
There was knock at the door. Glorfindel stopped tickling, but Estel kept laughing.  
  
"Enter," Elrond said with a smile. In walked his matching set of sons.  
  
"Now we could be mistaken--," Elrohir began.  
  
"No, actually we couldn't," Elladan interjected matter of factly.  
  
"But is today not the day when we teach our baby brother to swim?" Elrohir finished with a smile.  
  
"You are not mistaken, though it is highly possible," Elrond said with a look side-long in Elladan's direction.  
  
"No time to waste then!" Elrohir said triumphantly, "The morning wears on and the river isn't getting any warmer."  
  
********  
  
Well, what do you think of chapter one? It's something that came to me while I was reading my Tolkien Companion.  
  
Legolas: hey, why wasn't I in this chapter?  
  
Thranduil: at least you got mentioned. No one said anything about me...  
  
Oh shut up, you'll both be in chapter's to come! So anyway, please R/R. Comments make me write faster! 


	2. Family Ties

Well, I took my dear, sweet time writing this chapter, so I hope everybody likes this chapter. I know that I promised angst and heartache, and believe me, it will come, but I'm still kind of in setup mode. I promise on Elros' grave that there will be terrible angst in the next chapter!! I've decided that this story is going to be on the same plot line as my other story "Problems Along The Way" (shameless plug!), only this story is waaaaay before that one. Remember- Don't be afraid to R/R! I know it's hard, but you can do it!!  
  
Do my adoring fans ^-^:  
  
grumpy: thanx a lot:) you write like you know what you're talking about.  
  
Ireth Lossehelen: Hennaid evyr!   
  
Shadow Pirate: you can count on it!  
  
leggylover03: More Estel and Elrond? You're goign to be well pleased with chapter 3 -,o  
  
Lómiothiel: Hennaid evyr mellonin! Sadly, Legolas isn't in this chapter, but he gets a good portion of chapter 3, so keep reading!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Have I seen you somewheer before, mellon?  
  
f: Oooh, F!  
  
Ivory Novelist: Hennaid evyr, mellonin! I hope I'm not too late!! There's plenty of happy fluff here to keep you going, just hold on!  
  
Alexis: Thanx, I hope it is!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Origionality is the best compliment you could give me:)  
  
On with the show!  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Family Ties  
  
********  
  
Young Estel, now fully clothed, was bouncing happily in front of Elladan on his horse. Lord Elrond, his sons, and a few others were preparing to depart for the River Bruinen so that Estel could have his first swimming lessons.  
  
The plan was to go out in mid-morning, teach Estel to keep himself afloat, and be back at the house of Elrond in time for Prince Legolas' arrival. As Glorfindel seated himself on the back of his horse, he noticed Erestor, already seated, and huffing impatiently for their departure.   
  
"Peace, Erestor, the river will not cease to flow before we get there," Glorfindel said with a contented air.  
  
"Nay, but at our current rate of travel, the party from Mirkwood will arrive before we even set off," Erestor answered, displeased.  
  
"We have yet to depart."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
At this Glorfindel laughed out loud. "Let us depart Lord Elrond, for our good Lord Erestor believes time quickens it's pace to spite us!"  
  
Elrond laughed too. "Very well, my friend, let us depart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water shone clear and bright in the early summer sun. It lightly lapped at the stony banks that held it in. The leaves on the trees swayed to and fro in the warm breeze. The world was a picture of serenity. And then there was Estel.  
  
The pale son of Elrond, who was little more than a baby, was giggling and squealing with delight as he watched the river go by.   
  
Elladan, who had previously been laying down a blanket for the company to sit on, leaned down to his baby brother and whispered in his ear, "Don't blink, Estel, it may stop."  
  
Estel's eyes went wide with wonder as he starred into the rippling water.  
  
"Don't teach him false truths, El," Elrohir scolded lightly. He was standing at the rivers edge, taking deep breaths of the clean, fresh air.  
  
Lord Elrond, now seated on earth toned silks and linens with Glorfindel and Erestor, smiled fondly on the exchange.  
  
Elrohir strode up to where Estel was bouncing happily on the grass. He pulled his forest-green tunic off of his lean, muscular frame and knelt down to Estel.  
  
"Ready to go into the water Estel?" He asked with a smile. Estel nodded furiously in response. "Arms up!" Estel did as he was told and Elrohir gently pulled off his little tunic and trousers.  
  
Elladan, who had already stripped down to only his leggings, snatched up his little brother before Elrohir could.  
  
"Come on then, the water's not cold!" He stepped into the river, Estel clutched tightly in his arms and gazing in wonder at the water below him. Elladan waded in up to his waist and the water touched Estel's pink little toes. Estel began to kick and struggle furiously to climb higher onto his brother so the water couldn't touch him. Elladan held onto him tightly.  
  
"Don't force him Elladan," Elrond said from the bank, "let him go at his own pace."   
  
Glorfindel laughed as Elladan struggled to keep a good hold on his little brother. "You're stronger than he is, Elladan, just hold on to him!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Elladan quipped back, "you're not the one in the water with him."  
  
Glorfindel laughed harder. Erestor watched with anxiety from where he was sitting. //Be careful!// he yelled mentally, //you'll drop him if you're not careful!//  
  
Elrond noticed Erestor's uneasiness. "Calm yourself, Erestor, Elladan's got him."  
  
//And that's what worries me.// Erestor thought sarcastically.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong, El," Elrohir said from the bank, "give him to me."   
  
Elladan handed the wet, squirming form of Estel to Elrohir, who in turn, set him down on the bank. Estel sat completely still and stared at the water. Elrohir squatted down so he was eye level with his baby brother.  
  
"Now Estel," Elrohir began slowly, "do you want to go in the water?"  
  
Estel stared intently at Elladan, who was waist deep in water with his arms crossed over his chest. He has his head tilted to one side and a look on his face that just screamed, 'you think you know everything?' in Elrohir's direction.  
  
"Come now, it's just like a bath at home," he rocked back and forth on his heels, his back to Elladan, "you like baths don't you?" Elrohir cupped his hand and dipped it in the water. He brought it over to Estel and dripped water on his pale little legs. It was as if Elrohir had been dropping molten lava on his baby knees. Estel thrashed wildly and pushed away at Elrohir's hands. Elrohir lost his balance and fell backside first into the water, much to the delight of Elladan.  
  
"A fine method, brother, very amusing!" Elladan called out from the water. To the horror of Elrohir, Elrond and Glorfindel (who had by now stripped down to his leggings) were laughing as well.  
  
"Good job, Estel," Glorfindel said as he stood up, "you got Elrohir to go in the water!" Estel looked confused.  
  
"But was the task not to have it the other way around, Elrohir?" Elrond said from the bank.  
  
Elrohir did his best at looking irritated.  
  
"Now the trick is," Glorfindel started as he bent down to pick up Estel, "not to let the infant get the upper hand."  
  
Elladan looked insulted. Glorfindel waded into the water, careful not to let the kicking Estel touch the surface. He held Estel tightly and in one quick movement dunked both he and the baby under the cold water. He came up and shook out his dripping locks. Estel came up sputtering and coughing, yet surprisingly calm. There were twin faces starring open mouthed at the calm infant.  
  
"Age and experience, young one, age and experience," Glorfindel said with proud dignity.  
  
"How do you think it was that your mother and I taught you two and Arwen to swim?" Elrond said with a sad smile on his face. Elrond's pair of sons quickly became interested in the surface of the water. The mention of Celebrian had dredged up old, painful memories.   
  
Erestor, sensing the awkward moment, took the opportunity to break the silence.   
  
"We do have a schedule to keep. Prince Legolas could arrive at any time."  
  
"Indeed," said Lord Elrond at last, "I trust you have him under control, Glorfindel?"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
The six spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon at the river until Lord Elrond was satisfied with the way that Estel kept himself afloat. Estel was bundled up in Elrond's arms on his horse ready to depart, alongside Erestor and Glorfindel. Elladan and Elrohir were just pulling on their matching green tunics, and having not yet dried their hair, were not yet ready to mount.  
  
"Come now, we haven't got all day," Erestor said impatiently.  
  
Elladan sent a cocky smile his way in a 'hmm, let me just go slower then' kind of way. Glorfindel chuckled, but his mirth was cut short when he was hit with what felt like the force of a tree falling. His world was enveloped in darkness as he fell from his horse.  
  
********  
  
Well, what do you think? I have big plans for the future of this story, so any and all reviews or comments are welcome! 


	3. Mysterious Strangers

*steps up to podium* *taps mic*Is this thing on? Hey y'all! Well I kinda...took a...long time to write this...he-he...*see's angry mob* Alright, so I've been neglecting the story. Now I've learned my lesson about writing two stories simultaneously, are you happy? Anyway, this is where the story picks up. The action/Adventure/drama that I promised starts in this chapter. *Legolas taps his foot impatiantly* Oh yeah, this is also the chapter I introduce Legolas. *Legolas throws his hair over his shoulder and sticks his nose up*  
  
ForceofHobbit: Quit acting all high and mighty!  
  
Legolas: I'm not! I'm insulted that you've neglected me for so long.  
  
ForceofHobbit: my other story is centered on you!  
  
Legolas: Really? *he is intrigued*  
  
ForceofHobbit: yeah, you get your butt kicked  
  
Legolas: *pout*  
  
FroceofHobbit: I hope everyone's okay, with Elves getting hurt, 'cause there's a lot in this chapter.  
  
Legolas: WHAT?!  
  
Oh, yEaH, to my reviewers:  
  
leggylover03: Hmm...so forceful.  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Haven't I seen you somewhere before? *looks at you suspiciously* *Legolas whisperes something into my ear; eye's widen* Yay, you read both my stories! Hannad!  
  
Velvet: I know I'll continue, but soon? That's kinda rare...  
  
Vana E: Hope this is soon enough, but knowing my timeing it isn't. *sigh* Thanx a lot tho if it is.  
  
restless-soul: Hennaid evyr!  
  
Kier the Werewolf elf: I'd cry if I killed Glorfy, but I just might *evil grin; Legolas is happy it isn't him*  
  
Coolio02: Thanx a lot! I try to update often, but...  
  
boromir: Wow, Boromir came back from the dead to review me! I fell so special:)  
  
~Amariel~: Yay me!  
  
Now, what i hope you've all been waiting for:  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mysterious Strangers  
  
********  
  
Elrond looked at the unconscious form of Glorfindel, and the rock that hit him. A bow twanged, and he ducked just in time for the arrow to miss his head.  
  
"We're under attack!" Elrond shouted, and Estel began to cry in his arms. A flaming arrow hit the ground at the feet of the horses. The steeds spooked, and though Elrond and Erestor got theirs under control, the riderless horses of Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel took off.  
  
"Erestor!" Elrond shouted above Esters cries, "take my son and ride as fast as your steed will take you to the guard post up river."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Erestor replied quickly. Elrond looked one last time into the face of his youngest before handing the crying child to his advisor. Erestor was gone in an instant.  
  
Elrond was surprised to find that the place on his horse where Estel had been, was now occupied with the body of Glorfindel. He looked at his twin sons who put him there.  
  
"Ride with him back to Imladris. We will lead them to the guard post and make a stand there," Elladan explained. More rocks were hurled from the trees across the river, and arrows narrowly missed there mark.   
  
"I will not leave you two here alone and unarmed," Elrond replied sternly. His horse stamped the ground anxiously.  
  
"You are the only one still with your horse, and Lord Glorfindel cannot stay here as he is," Elrohir continued hurriedly, "Noro lim, Celebhûn," he told Elronds horse.  
  
"Al, baw noro Celebhûn!," Elrond quickly told the horse, "I'm not leaving my sons!"  
  
"You have no choice," Elladan replied, and he slapped Celebhûn's rear with all his might. The horse neighed loudly and took off towards Rivendell.  
  
"Come on Elrohir, let us be swift." They ran hard, ducking and dodging arrows as they went. They were shoeless, weaponless, and their wet hair stuck on their faces. Ther was no sign of their attackers. Soon the arrows stopped all together.  
  
Elrohir spotted something in the distance. "What is that?" he asked his counterpart.  
  
"I do not know, it lies low in the grass." With a silent nod, they lept into the trees above them and continued their course. When they were close enough to see what obstructed their path, they were shocked. They dropped down from the tree's and ran over to the limp form of Erestor.  
  
"Erestor! Erestor can you hear me?" He was lying face down in the grass and a long shafted arrow protruded from his back. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Erestor?" Elladan asked softly. No answer. He gingerly rolled the elf over and propped him up so that the arrow wasn't disturbed. There were twin gasps once they got a good look at him. His face was bruised and bloody, with a large gash leading from his left temple down to his jaw line. The back of his head was bloody. His stomach was slashed and he was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"Elbereth..." Elrohir swore under his breath. Elladan checked for a pulse.  
  
"He is alive!" Something was still wrong. Elrohir felt as though they were being watched. His eyes searched the surrounding area. Erestors horse lay dead on the grass a few yards away. Elrohirs eyes widened.  
  
"Elladan, where is Estel?!" The older twin looked up from the elf he was cradling in his arms. Elrohir was right. Estel was gone.  
  
"Search, search for him!" Elrohir began searching franctically for any trace of their mortal brother. There was nothing. The grass was trampled all around, and the smell of blood was thick in the air. Something lightened his heart though; he did not smell human blood. That meant that wherever Estel was, he was alright.  
  
Elladan looked knowingly at his brother.   
  
"Erestor is dying," he said in dismay, "he needs fathers aid."  
  
Both twins knew that there was no way that they would be able to make it to the house of their father before Erestors light faded out. They had nothing heal him with, and no horse to ake them to the guard station. And what of Estel? They must also follow any trail to their brother before it goes cold.  
  
"Help me Elrohir," Elladan said from his place on the ground. Erestor was leaned onto Elrohir, and Elladan plucked the brown feathered arrow from his back. He pulled Erestors cream colored tunic off him and put it on his back to stop the bleading.   
  
"Lay him down on the grass." Elrohir did as he was told. Elladan stripped off his own forest-green tunic and went to the river to soak it in water. Elrohir shed his matching one and proceeded to rip it into long, thin strips.  
  
They bathed Erestors wounds and did their best to wrap them and stem the bleeding. Once done to the best of their ability, they each took one of his arms over their shoulders and made ready to set off towards the guard station. Again, Elrohir felt as if they were not alone.  
  
He scanned the surrounding trees for anymovent; there was none but for the blowing of the wind. Then his keen elvish eyes locked on to something that should not have been there. Piercing blue eyes met his shining green ones.  
  
"Legolas!" he called out in suprise. The golden-haired elf dropped down from the trees, bow in hand.  
  
"Mae govannen mellynîn," he called out as he strode over to them. He turned his head up to the trees and called out, "Daro!" Five other elves dropped to the ground.  
  
"It is good to see you my friend," Elladan said.  
  
"Aye, indeed," his counterpart agreed, "we were attacked," at this he motioned toward the limp body of Erestor, "he is dying." Elladan increased his hold on their fallen comrade.  
  
"We were attacked as well while traveling to the house of your father. Three more of my guard are searching still for our attackers," Legolas finished.  
  
"You did not see them as well?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Nay, and it troubles me, because all of the sudden they just stopped."  
  
"This--this is...ill news," Erestor choked out from between the twins. Both of Elronds matching sons jumped, along with the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Erestor, you're awake!" Elrohir cried out in surprise. Erestor coughed violently and blood dribbled down his chin.  
  
"They...," he coughed again, "they took Estel..." and he coughed more violently this time.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas questioned.   
  
"Long story, we'll explain later. Erestor needs help," Elladan looked at Legolas pleadingly, "do you have horses?"  
  
"Aye, I do," he replied. Put his fingers to his lips and let out a long, piercing whistle. After a few moments, six unadorned horses came galloping into view.  
  
Elrohir rode with Legolas, and one of Legolas' archers doubled with another to give up his horse to Elladan and Erestor.  
  
The party set off towards the guard station at breakneck speed.  
  
********  
  
Well, what do you think? It's finally getting interesting, isn't it?  
  
Legolas: Who's Estel?  
  
ForceofHobbit: You're a loooong way from home, pretty boy.  
  
Please R/R! 


	4. The Ways Of Men

AHHH! I took so long to update! I'm soooo sorry! *Legolas pulled her to the ground to dodge arrows from the audience* I swear I didn't mean to make you wait that long! Umm, oh yes, DISCLAIMER: I own Galdor, but JRRT owns everything else. *a bottle breaks on the wall behind her, and rum spills into Legolas' hair*  
  
Legolas: That's it! *whips out bow and notches arrow**the audience is suddenly silent and motionless*  
  
Elladan: Nice work, Legolas, you've gone and made them wet themselves.  
  
Elrohir: Well, she did apologize...  
  
Elladan: Whose side are you on?!  
  
Force of Hobbit: YOU'RE ALL ON MY SIDE!  
  
Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir: ...  
  
Anyways, to all of my reviewers, who waited so PATIENTLY for chapter 4:  
  
leggylover03: uh, *nervous laugh* he-he...yeah, I um...*looks around for excuse for not updating**finds none* Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Kathleen LaCorneille: Thanks! You and everyone else...  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Wow, what a big, long, run-on sentence! *is honored for such profound use of bad grammar* Hannad!  
  
Kier the Werewolf Elf: Please don't eat me! I just do what I'm told! It's the plot-bunnies that are in control! *plot-bunnies scatter*  
  
Atemisa: I always hope that I update soon, but it usually doesn't happen. *is sad* Hennaid evyr!  
  
~Amariel~: Yes, he is somewhat of a slut, isn't he? *Legolas' eyes shoot daggers in her direction* Oh, you know you are! *twins chuckle in background*  
  
Arian: he-he, sorrie!  
  
Roccovende: Wow, thanx a lot...hope your still here to read the next chapter:)  
  
Amanda: Yeah, I get a lot of requests like that...still not quite sure what I'm going to do with them yet...*Erestor and Glorfindel look horrified*  
  
Legolas Greenleaf 00: *gasp* Author Alert list?! *sheds tears of joy* I'd like to thank the academy, Erestor, because I wouldn't be here w/out beating the crap out of him, *Erestor knocks here unconcious*  
  
Legolas: what did you do that for?  
  
Erestor: She could kill me, I have to a get a few blows in!  
  
Glorfindel: *see's the unconscious form of Force of Hobbit on the floor* I don't get paid well enough for this. *drags her out of audiences line of sight*   
  
Legolas: You're getting paid?!  
  
Glorfindel: On with the show!  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Ways Of Men  
  
********  
  
Celebhûn was frothing at the mouth and panting loudly by the time Lord Elrond arrived in Rivendell with the still unconscious form of Glorfindel. Several attendants and other Elves ran up to help and see what had occurred.  
  
"My Lord, what happened?" Lindir asked as he slowly removed Glorfindel from Celebhûn's back, "Where are Lords Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
Elrond dismounted and another Elf took his exhausted horse to the stables. "We were attacked at the bank of the Bruinen," he said in a breath, "Erestor rode with Estel to the second guard post along the river. Elladan and Elrohir are still down at the bank."  
  
Elrond led the way as Lindir and another Elf, Galdor, who were carrying Glorfindel, followed after. Once they had made it to a hospital room, Glorfindel was laid down on the bed and Lord Elrond went about checking his head wound.  
  
"Now listen," he said as he worked, "Galdor, I want you to take ten of my archers and ride swiftly to the Bruinen and find Elladan and Elrohir. Be cautious, for we never laid eyes upon our assailants, and we know not what they are capable of, or their purpose."  
  
"Yes my Lord," he replied with a short bow, and he took off.  
  
"Lindir," he said, and this time he paused and looked up. He placed a hand on Lindir's shoulder, which Lindir looked at, them met Elronds gaze.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" he asked slowly, for he saw a fire in Elronds eyes that he had not seen in many and age.  
  
"You are to take Alagostâl. He is the swiftest steed in Imladris, and you will ride faster than the wind to the second guardpost of the Bruinen," he paused and his eyes softened somewhat, "Bring my son back to me."  
  
At that moment, something awakened within Lindir. A warrior, long absent from the field of battle had arisen once more. Before Elronds eyes, Lindir turned from advisor to warrior in an instant. He seemed more formidable, and his eyes turned from their soft blue to a steely grey.  
  
"I will not fail you my Lord," he said and bowed his head. Elrond removed his hand from Lindir and placed it across his own chest. Lindir did the same. In perfect harmony, they then rested those same hands on each others shoulders. Lindir turned and swiftly exited the room. Elrond turned back to the unconscious Glorfindel lying on the bed.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into now?"  
  
********  
  
With a sword in his belt, and a bow on his back, Lindir rode with the utmost speed out of Rivendell. He now donned his hunting attire, and Alagostâl was adorned only in a bridal so his speed would not be hindered.   
  
//Please, ride as fast as you can,// he thought to Alagostâl.  
  
//I always ride as fast as I can,// the horse thought in response.  
  
Lindir grinned and held tighter to the reins as wind whipped through his hair.  
  
********  
  
Elrohir held tightly as Elladan eased Erestor from his horse. Legolas helped support their fallen comrade as they were greeted by the guards.  
  
"I coth maetha ammen o ath i Bruinen. Muindornîn alanno," Elladan said quickly to the guards. They brought Erestor inside and laid him down.  
  
"Brother?" Legolas asked Elrohir once they were inside.  
  
Elrohir sighed audibly before he went into the tale of how Gilraen died not long after Estel was born and how he was brought to Rivendell when Lord Elrond adopted him.  
  
"Much has changed since last we saw each other," Legolas said after Elrohir had finished.  
  
"Well...that's the--understatement of...the century," Erestor choked out from where he was laying on the floor, struggling to sip water Elladan offered him.  
  
"Peace, Erestor, you must save your strength," Elladan chided. Erestor sighed and laid his head back down.  
  
"We must send word to father," Elrohir said after being reminded of Erestors condition, "he will not be pleased if we waste any time in doing so."  
  
"I will send one of my guard with wo--" Legolas began, but he was silence by the sound of a horse approaching.  
  
Alagostâl checked his speed and Lindir quickly dismounted. He was greeted by two half dressed Peredhil's and the golden-haired prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Lindir, what--" Elladan began.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent me to collect Estel and bring him back to Imladris," Lindir said in a breath.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged troubled looks, and Lindir caught it.  
  
"Are you well, what has happened?" he queried.  
  
"Come inside, Lindir," Legolas broke the ensuing awkward silence.  
  
Lindir was shocked to see the state that Erestor was in. He was, at the moment, struggling to keep conscious and Elrohir knelt down to take his hand.   
  
"Hold on, mellonîn," he said in a soothing tone.  
  
"He was attacked while bringing Estel here," Elladan explained, "Estel was taken," he said, but his voice hitched in his throat. The seriousness of the situation was beginning to hit him. His infant brother was gone, and Erestor lay bleeding to death at his feet.  
  
"We need to get Erestor to Lord Elrond," Legolas said, laying a hand on Elladan's shoulder.  
  
"Indeed we shall," Lindir said kneeling down. "Erestor?"  
  
Erestor eye-lids fluttered open briefly, but Lindir could see that they were loosing him.  
  
"Erestor, please," he paused, placing a hand on Erestor's pale face, "Who took Estel?"  
  
Erestor opened his mouth, and struggled to get the words out. His breathing was haggard and seemed to be causing him pain. Lindir leaned down and put his ear close to Erestor's mouth.  
  
Erestor choked out one word before his mind drifted from the waking world, and he could no longer hear the pleas of his comrades to hold on.  
  
"Men..."  
  
********  
  
"I coth maetha ammen o ath i Bruinen. Muindornîn alanno"= The enemy attacked from across the Bruinen. My brother was taken.   
  
*rubs head where Erestor hit her* Well, what do you think? *Elladan brings her a glass of wine 'for the pain' as he put it* Worth the wait? What you expected? Should I just quit now and save myself further embarrassment from writing an awful story? Please R/R! 


	5. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

*walks into room flanked by matching sons of Elrond* Hmm, everyone seemed to like that last chapter...excellent. I'm going to make this a really long chapter, at least in comparison to my other chapters. Sorry about the delay. I got a bit...sidetracked. Hope y'all like it! And oh yeah, it has been brought to my attention that Elladan and Elrohir's ages are in the appendix of ROTK...I'm such an idiot. Legolas is actually 43 years older than Elladan and Elrohir. Hennaid evyr Acacia Jules!  
  
To my beloved reviewers:  
  
SilverKnight7: Don't worry, the plot-bunnies escape all the time, but they always come back. I caught an extremely large one yesterday, so it makes for a nice long chapter.  
  
hit: Thanx, I hope this wasn't too much of a wait:)  
  
Arian: I feel that Erestor is severely underrated. He deserves a little drama now and then:)  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: He-he, you want to see back grammar, you should check out the Gollum story I just posted:)  
  
C-chan96: Favorite stories list? I might cry! So many questions! This chapter will answer most of them for you...hope you haven't gone insane yet.  
  
*Nicole*: Well, if you were a baby who new only elves your whole life, you'd be scarred too:)  
  
Roccovende: Oh, good, I thought you were gone for a minute. That was a close one! I know, I really love Erestor too. He deserves more credit than he's given. I love Christmas, but then I feel guilty because you know that Santa uses Elves for slave labor :P  
  
Cat15: Yay! I feel honored!  
  
Kier the Werewolf Elf: Oh, good, I can keep writing without fear of death.  
  
Frisha: Can do!  
  
rasberry-drops: Mmm...that sounds like a good candy:)  
  
angelic_star: I have no intention of quitting!  
  
Nikola Greyhaym: Ah! A board with a sharp rusty nail in it! *writes really long chappie in hopes of appeasing the board wielder* Thanks a lot! I know that I'm getting the desired effect of my story when I get reviews like yours:)  
  
Teari: You angered me terribly! Be happy that it doesn't say 'not for teari'!  
  
Lutris: Thanks a lot, I put a lot of thought into it.  
  
Acacia Jules: I am such a dimwit. Period. *smacks self in head with ROTK themed 7up can* I search half the globe looking for it, and the answer is right there on my bookshelf. Do you know how many of my books I went through looking for it? All of them! My Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, my Tolkien Companion, the first five Histories of Middle-Earth books that I own, and not once did I think to look in the time-table. I'm an idiot. And don't bag on yourself too much. I guarantee you that I have and equal amount of dork in me...at least. There's nothing wrong with having a good grasp of the Elvish language, mellonin. :)  
  
victoria: Impatiently waiting? Well, here's a nice long chapter for you:)  
  
~Amariel~: Very entertaining review. In answer to your most *important* question, very little leather*evil grin*  
  
Onward!  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fool Me Once, Shame On You...  
  
********  
  
Lord Elrond stood by a window looking out over the Valley. I t had been nearly an hour since he had sent out Galdor and Lindir, and he had seen no sign of them since. He had a mind to ride out to the Bruinen himself, only that would most likely complicate matters.   
  
He heard stirring in the bed behind him, and turned to meet Glorfindel's gaze.  
  
"My Lord?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"How do you fell, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked evasively.  
  
"I am well," but it was clearly a lie. Glorfindel's head was pounding, but there seemed to be something on his Lord's mind. "What has happened?"  
  
Elrond took a deep breath. "We were assailed at the Bruinen, as you know," at this, Glorfindel nodded, "Your horse, and those of my elder sons, spooked and ran. I gave Estel to Erestor and bid him ride to the second guard-post along the river. I took you on mine and rode back here--"  
  
"And left Elladan and Elrohir weaponless at the bank?" Glorfindel interjected with raised eyebrows, "That does not sound like you..."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "Had I been given a choice, it would have been my sons riding back with you," and Glorfindel understood.  
  
"Where are they now?" the golden-haired Elf asked, swinging his legs over the bed.  
  
"They started to follow Erestor, I believe. I Sent Galdor with mounted archers to find them, and those responsible for this. Lindir, I sent to the guard-post to collect Estel."  
  
Glorfindel was silent for a moment. "We know not who our attackers were?"  
  
"No, and it troubles me. It has been an hour passed when I sent them out."  
  
Glorfindel stood. "Would you like me to go after them, my Lord?"  
  
"No...not until I find out what's going on." He turned now, back to the window, and Glorfindel with him. His eyes widened. Riders were approaching.  
  
********  
  
"We must go after them," Elladan said as he helped secure Erestor onto his horse.  
  
"At the moment, the only thing you *must* do is return to the house of your father," Lindir replied, mounting his own horse. Both Elladan and Elrohir opened their mouths to argue, but raising a hand, he silenced them. "At the moment, neither of you are exactly equipped to go on a hunt." which was true, for both brothers were still wearing only leggings, and were weaponless. "Galdor is currently searching the bank with archers, Prince Legolas' guards are already on the trail, and I will be joining them once you are off," he finished.  
  
With a nod, Elladan got on the horse behind Erestor. Legolas hopped on his horse, the latter having only a green blanket on its back and a silver bridle on its face.  
  
"I'm riding with you to Lord Elrond," Mirkwood's Prince said as Elrohir mounted his horse, "we should speak with your father."  
  
"Fare thee well, Lindir," Elrohir said, shaking the damp hair from his face. He brought his horse up next to that of the other Elf's. "Estel is counting on you," he said, placing his hand on Lindir's shoulder. Lindir did the same.  
  
Without another word, Lindir turned his horse and rode off.  
  
Legolas, Elrohir, and Erestor with Elladan, turned and rode with great speed to the House of Elrond.  
  
They didn't bother dressing before they sought out their father. Oddly, there had been no attendant to take their horses when they arrived, and they had taken too much time stabling their own steeds. More perplexing still, there were two strange horses already in the stables, adorned heavily in browns and copper.  
  
They took the stairs leading up to Elronds chambers two steps at a time, Elrohir holding Erestor. They burst into his study, only to find that he wasn't there.   
  
"Where is everyone?!" Elladan shouted in frustration.  
  
"Shhh..." Legolas quieted him, and he tilted his head towards the door to listen. They heard raised voices resonating in the corridor leading to the library. Elrohir laid Erestor down on a plush couch in a corner.  
  
"I'll stay with him," Legolas volunteered, "find Lord Elrond."  
  
They stepped out of Elrond's study and slowly started to walk towards the closed library door at the other end of the corridor. They recognized the voice as their father's. He sounded extremely angry. With a cautious glance at Elladan, Elrohir turned the door handle and opened the elegantly carved door.  
  
The yelling ceased immediately and all was silent. The room was filled with Elves, seated and standing. Lord Elrond was standing in the middle in front of two large armchairs, whose backs were to the new arrivals. He was red in the face and his eyes were a fiery orange. He stared in silence at his sons. Everyone was completely still.  
  
Then the people in the armchairs turned around.   
  
Twin pairs of eyes widened in shock. The beings in the chairs were men. They were dressed rather flamboyantly in shades of red, brown and copper. Elladan was suddenly angry.  
  
"Father, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, taking a step foreword.  
  
Elrond held up a hand to silence him. "Peace, my son," and he said no more. Elladan threw a questioning glance back at Elrohir before moving to stand beside his father. Elrohir followed suit.  
  
Elrond tried to keep up the Elvish mask of indifference in front of his sons. He was having a hard time of it, for he was worried of their safety. Their leggings were covered in blood, and from the scent, Elrond knew it to be Elvish. He stared at them, and his eyes seemed to say, 'keep quiet'. They did as they were told. Elrond turned back to his 'visitors'. He was thoroughly unhappy to find that they were grinning largely.  
  
"I am not one to bargain with outlaws or fools," he said sternly.  
  
"That is a good thing then, My Lord, for we are neither," the man on the left answered. His smile did not fade.  
  
Elrohir studied the men carefully. The man on the left had stringy, shoulder-length black hair, and his features were sharp. His eyes had a strange gleam to then that Elrohir could only describe as sardonic. The man on the right had longer brownish-grey hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He looked old, but not worn. It was more like experienced. Elrohir did not like the look of them at all.  
  
The man on the right suddenly became very interested in Elladan and Elrohir. "Ah, so these must be the twin sons of Lord Elrond," he said, standing. //My, how did you come to that conclusion?// Elladan thought sarcastically. "Hmm...I would have thought that the sons of an Elvish Lord would care to look more presentable when meeting guests," he finished, staring the twins up and down.  
  
It was true, that they were a sight: shirtless, shoe-less, hair a mess and covered in blood, but who were these men to say such a thing. Elrohir's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. The man made a move foreword, and Elrond stepped protectively in front of his sons. The man stopped, and his grin broadened. He made a short bow.  
  
"I am Dagland. This," he made a sweeping motion to the man who had not bothered to rise, "is my associate, Leforn. We have come to do business with Elrond." Several Elves in the room made disapproving noises at the flagrant disposal of their Lord's title. Glorfindel, who had said nothing since the men had been sighted, remained quiet.  
  
"This is no business! It is treachery!" Elrond shouted in anger.  
  
"Calm, my friend. There is no need for anger or harsh words," Leforn began, "The deal is simple-" but Lord Elrond cut him off.  
  
"You are no Elf Friend! Your presence is not welcome here!" Elrond had dropped the indifferent act entirely. He was furious, and his voice dripped with malice. It frightened Elladan and Elrohir to see their father so. Never in their presence had he spoken with such anger and hatred, and his eyes betrayed it all. He was positively shaking with rage. Then something attracted Elladan's attention.  
  
"Father, what deal?" he asked in a small voice. Elrond whipped around to face his firstborn, eyes flaming, face red and fists clenched tight. His eyes softened when he saw how Elladan visibly shrank back. He looked into his eyes and saw fear. //Fear of me...// he thought regretfully. He couldn't find the words to answer. Unfortunately, Dagland could.  
  
"It is simple," he began with a tone of superiority, "We have the human child. We will return him safely, but for a price."  
  
Elladan looked his father in the eye, and Elrond held his gaze. He could see that his father was torn.  
  
"What price?" Elrohir asked firmly, taking control of the situation.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Leforn said as though Legolas were a small trinket easily parted with. Elladan and Elrohir were dumbstruck.  
  
"No!" Elrond shouted, turning to face the men. "I will not trade Thranduil's son for my own!"  
  
"Then the child will die," Leforn said, rising. "Though I suppose it is no great loss to you. The world is filled with human children, and you are a wealthy Elf--" but he never finished the sentence. Elrond took Elladan's arm to keep him from punching the man again. Leforn was doubled over, holding his split lip while blood flowed through his fingers.  
  
"How dare you?!" Elladan shouted, fuming.  
  
"Why? Why Legolas?!" Elrohir joined in. Dagland stepped foreword, seemingly ignoring the plight of his 'associate'.  
  
"We have business with King Thranduil," he said, "it does not concern you."  
  
"All things in the Elvish realm concern me," Elrond said, releasing Elladan from his grasp. The men were for a moment, awestruck, for it seemed to them that Elrond had grown in stature, and he did indeed seem like one of the powerful Lord's of old.  
  
"This, however, does not," Dagland said, bringing himself back to reality. Elladan and Elrohir were still fuming from the 'not caring' comment, but Elrond was actually somewhat relieved. This meant that Estel was merely a pawn in their sick game. they knew nothing of his true heritage.  
  
"I will not do it," Elrond said with conviction.  
  
"You will trade for your son, and Thranduil will trade for his," Dagland said with the air of one who had done this before. The room was completely silent. Glorfindel studied the men for a moment then stood up.  
  
"I will go," he said with the air of one defeated.  
  
Elrond looked puzzled. "Glorfindel-"  
  
"Will no longer be responsible for my keeping here," Glorfindel finished, and Elrond suddenly understood. Elladan and Elrohir, however, were still confused. "My father will understand your actions, Lord Elrond. He will not blame you for this." Now they understood. Glorfindel did indeed look the part: golden hair, green eyes. He was relying on the fact that the men had not yet laid eyes on the real Legolas.  
  
Dagland looked him up and down. "You make a noble choice, son of Thranduil." He had no idea. //They are fools,// Elladan thought, //they look only at physical appearance, and they see not the age and wisdom in Glorfindel's eyes.//  
  
"I am no coward. I will certainly defend a harmless child," Glorfindel said. //He's being arrogant like Legolas as well...// Elrohir thought bemusedly.  
  
Elrond sighed audibly. "Very well..." he said. He seemed tired.  
  
"We have an understanding then," Dagland said. Leforn looked bitter. "When the sun sets tomorrow, we will meet on the banks of the Loudwater, and there we will make our exchange." Elrond nodded.   
  
"But," Leforn added in, "not before you have called back all of the archers that were sent out. Three from Mirkwood and ten from Rivendell."  
  
Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Agreed."  
  
"Until tomorrow then," Dagland said, "now if you'll excuse us, we have other matters to attend to." He and Leforn turned and exited the library. Lord Elrond walked over to the window.  
  
"Atar-" Elladan began, but Elrond held up a hand to silence him. He waited until he saw the two men ride away before turning to his sons.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern. He walked over and placed a hand on each of his sons face's.  
  
"Yes ada," they answered in unison.  
  
"Good, I am glad," he said with a genuine smile. "Where is Prince Legolas?"  
  
"In your study," Elrohir answered.  
  
"Glorfindel, come with me," Elrond said walking towards the door. Glorfindel silently began to follow.  
  
"Ada," Elladan stopped him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Erestor...he..." but he couldn't quite find the words.  
  
Elrond studied Elladan's face for a moment. He raised his eyebrows in concern. "How badly is he wounded?"  
  
"Very badly," Elrohir answered sadly. With a quick look at Glorfindel, Elrond hurried out of the room. He was surprised to find Legolas standing in the corridor.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Legolas looked Glorfindel in the eye. "I won't let you do it."  
  
"Legolas-" Glorfindel tried.   
  
"No. I will not let you give your life for mine," Legolas said, his eyes desperate.  
  
"We will find a way to-" Elrond began, but Legolas cut him off.  
  
"I know of these men, me father told me of them. They seek to take control of the land beyond our Northern borders. They care for nothing but themselves and their wealth," Legolas said frowning.  
  
"Which is exactly the reason that we cannot hand you over to them," Glorfindel said. "We will find a way to defeat them."  
  
"How? All of our archers must be called back, and they will not suffer being followed," Legolas said anxiously.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel were silent. Elladan spoke up.  
  
"You forget, Legolas, there is yet one they do not know about. Lindir is trailing them as we speak."  
  
"Is he?" Elrond asked, his heart a little lightened. "I am glad to hear it."   
  
Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel opened their mouths to speak, but Erestor beat them all to it. "M-my Lord?" he asked in a raspy voice. He was hanging heavily on the doorframe of Lord Elrond's study for support, and his eyelids drooped heavily.  
  
"Erestor!" Elrond gasped in shock. The Elf in question was bleeding heavily and seemed to be having trouble breathing. He didn't look good. Elrond felt sorrow and guilt pull at his heart. Erestor's head hung low, and his legs gave out under him. Legolas was quick to catch him, and he held him tight. Erestor moaned in pain.  
  
Elrond came quickly and helped to support Erestor's quaking form.   
  
"This way," Elrond said, leading them to the hospital room that Glorfindel had recently vacated. They laid Erestor down, and Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir brought Elrond the supplies he needed.   
  
He began to unwrap the strips of cloth that bound Erestor's stomach, and Erestor opened his eyes.   
  
"I-- I'm sorry...m-my Lord," he said as he struggled to breath.  
  
Elrond didn't stop, but looked up. "For what my friend?"  
  
"I...f-failed...you-"  
  
"You did nothing of the sort," Elrond said quickly, but he sensed that Erestor didn't believe him. "I am at fault for what happened, not you." Erestor breathed deeply, but it pained him, and his breath hitched in his throat. Elrond's heart ached for his friend. He leaned in to Erestor and said in almost a whisper, "Hold on, mellonin."  
  
Elrohir sat on the bed opposite his father and began to dab the gash on Erestor's face. He picked up a small jar of milky-yellowish gel and held it up to Elrond questioningly. Elrond shook his head and pointed another jar containing a reddish colored salve. Elrohir picked it up and, as softly as he could, began to spread it across the wound.  
  
Elrond sighed when he got a good look at the wound on Erestor's stomach. He raised his eyes and met Elrohir's gaze. "There is an arrow wound on his back," Elrohir said somewhat distantly. Elrond cringed, but went about helping Erestor to the best of his abilities.  
  
Elladan, for lack of something better to do, sat on the floor and watched his father and brother. Legolas sat rigid in one of the chairs in the room as he watched Elrond work, and Glorfindel stood near-by.  
  
"You know," Legolas said, eyeing the golden twists of hair that led from Glorfindel's temples to the back of his head, "I don't where my hair like that. Especially when I'm traveling," he added as an afterthought. Glorfindel gave him a look between amusement and insult. "And I had better give you a change of my clothes."  
  
Glorfindel smiled softly in response, and turned back to watch Elrond work.  
  
It was nearly two hours before Lord Elrond was completely finished with Erestor, and his efforts showed on him.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," he said in a tired voice, "Why don't you two go get cleaned up. Take some rest and eat. I must stay with Erestor for now."  
  
"Yes ada," they both said, and they quietly exited the room.  
  
"Glorfindel, I suggest you make certain to have every aspect of Prince Legolas' character down. We can't take any chances."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Come Legolas, I will show you to your chambers," and with that, Elrond was left alone with Erestor.  
  
He placed a weary hand on Erestor's pale one. "Hold on, mellonin."  
  
********  
  
Welps, how do you like it? Please R/R! 


	6. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

*is looking under various pieces of furniture* Where can it be? *notices you watching her creepily* AHH! Oh, hello. Have you seen my mind? I seem to have lost it somewhere... *looks under couch cushions* Now where could I have put it? *Legolas mumbles something about being retarded*  
  
ForceOfHobbit: What was that?  
  
Legolas: Oh, nothing...  
  
Anyway, I took my dear sweet time with this one...I don't really have a reason why, *ducks various projectiles that fly her way* Hey, that one had sharp edges! Anyway, here is your next installment. I promise the one after this won't take nearly so long.  
  
To those of you patient enough to withstand my inane ramblings (aka, my reviewers):  
  
leggylover03: hmm, where could it be?  
  
SilverKnight7: Those things are tricky little buggers...keep figuring out my traps.  
  
Barbara Kennedy: Ooh, very good. Legolas is much too headstrong to do what he's told.  
  
Frisha: There is some in here in this chapter. I actually got really violent when writing this chapter.  
  
tmelange: thanks. This chapter is much more involved than the last though.  
  
goodnightmoon: aww, it's almost over...*single tear*  
  
anonymous: Oh, just wait until next chapter...you'll get your fix.  
  
angelic star: thanks, I try:)  
  
My name is Hotaru9: Thanks...uh sorrie about the delay:(  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: A very detailed and thorough review. I thank you for your input *gets slapped for being a smart-ass*  
  
nightshade3: Major sacrifice, eh? that gives me an idea...  
  
Nikola Greyhaym: Thanks a lot:) That's partially why I don't update for so long. If I don't feel in the perfect, Tolkien-ish mood, I won't wright because it doesn't sound the same unless my hearts in it. A breath of fresh air? That's both intelligent AND flattering! I thank you!  
  
Lutris: Elves are clever little bas--, uh...buggers...yeah...these men will get what's coming to them.  
  
Victoria: Wouldn't you be terrified? I know I would.  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 6  
  
O Brother, Where Art Thou?  
  
********  
  
The morning dawned bright and cheerful, and gave all appearances of a normal day. Lindir was crouched low in the bushes, watching the strange men intently. He had come upon their camp just as the sun began to rise and had lain in wait ever since. They were all dressed similarly, in the colors of fall and they were all heavily armed. Lindir hadn't expected that there would be so many of them; there were a hundred at least, and they seemed to be preparing to move again.  
  
He had caught sight of Estel almost instantly after he found the camp. It was actually the baby's cries that led him here. He was in a beige colored tent standing in the center of their midst, and he hadn't stopped crying since Lindir arrived. He heard various burly looking men complain about it.  
  
"...damn kid won't stop crying..."  
  
"...kept me up all night..."  
  
"...almost feel sorry for him, hey orders are orders..."  
  
"...would do anything to get him to shut up!"  
  
It made Lindir's blood boil to hear them speak of the child as such. He crept away quietly, and once he was out of sight, leapt into a tree over head. He made his way stealthily back into the camp through the thick canopy of branches. He went as far as he could before he decided he would be seen if he moved once more. Drawing his bow and quiver, he prepared to leap onto a group of men below him. If he was lucky, he would be able to reach Estel and get back into the trees before they could surround him.  
  
The baby's cries were louder now, and just as he was about to strike, a man with stringy black hair and a split lip walked into Estel's tent. Lindir cursed under his breath. He could hear the man yelling.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
And then he heard Estel's tiny sobbing voice. "Ada! Ada!" between cries and gasping little breaths.  
  
"Shut up!" The man yelled, and then Lindir's heart skipped a beat. He heard the sickening crack of flesh hitting flesh. For a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, there was a deafening silence in which an older looking man started to run towards the tent. Just before he reached it, Estel let out a long piercing scream and his crying and wailing was redoubled. Lindir let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. For a moment he had thought that Estel was dead.   
  
Evidently so did the other man. His yells of anger could be heard mixed with Estel's cries and the man with the split lip came stumbling out of the tent. At the sight of him, Lindir's blood boiled. Fire was in his veins and in his eyes. Rage consumed him. He no longer cared about stealth or secrecy of the number of men below him. All he knew was that this man had dared to strike a two year old child, Lord Elrond's two year old child, and he deserved no mercy.  
  
Lindir leapt from the trees with a cry that rang out through the morning air. He let fly three arrows that each hit their mark before landing on the man with the split lip. The man cried out, but Lindir pinned him to the ground and began to punch him in the chest and face. He became aware of strong hands grabbing his arms and chest and lifting him off the other man. The man with the split lip (and now black eye, cracked collar-bone and missing teeth) scrambled up off the ground and back away.  
  
Quicker than lightning, Lindir whipped out his sword and swung it expertly around himself. Immediately, ten hands and arms that had been restraining him fell lifelessly to the ground in a shower of blood and cries off anguish. More men showed up, with weapons this time, and Lindir disposed of most of them quickly with his blade. He leapt onto the back of a falling man and sprung catlike in front of his prey. With a quick swiping movement, he split open the belly of the man who had struck Estel.   
  
Than man crumpled to the ground clutching his gut, and Lindir became aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder. He raised his arm once more to strike, but an arrow pierced his hand, causing him to drop his sword. Wasting no time, he snapped off the arrow head and pulled it from his hand. It was like molten lava pouring through his wound, but his mind no longer responded to pain, only anger. He quickly whipped out his bow and let loose eight more arrows before turning back to the man on the ground before him. He was now brandishing Lindir's sword in one hand, and clutching his split belly in the other. A sword swiped across Lindir's shoulders and he dropped his bow. The stringy-haired man grinned.   
  
A man jumped on his back and Lindir flipped him onto his sword. The grin faded from the stringy-haired man's face as he struggled to free Lindir's blade from the body of his comrade. Winding up all the strength he had in his arm, Lindir rammed his open palm into the nose of his prey. In an instant, the man's nose shattered, and his head snapped back, breaking his neck instantly. The stringy-haired man fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
Lindir whirled around to face his other attackers, only to find that there were none. There were signs of a hurried retreat, but Estel was nowhere to be seen. //All a distraction!// he cursed himself silently. He bent down to retrieve his weapons, becoming all too aware of the arrow protruding from his shoulder and the hole in his hand. He reached back and plucked the offending arrow from the tight-slung muscles on his shoulder before tightly wrapping his palm. He set off after the other men.  
  
********  
  
"Sir?" asked a soldier breathlessly as he ran carrying Estel.  
  
"What?!" Dagland snapped at the man. They were nearly to the horses now.  
  
"What do we do now? With the Elves pursuing us this early, how will we make it back to Mirkwood?" he panted over the wailing of the baby.  
  
"Fool. There was only one of them," Dagland retorted, "and he's injured. If we make it to the bank before he does, everything will go as planned."  
  
"You still intend to keep the child then?" he said as they stopped to mount the waiting horses.  
  
"Of course. The Princeling will go quietly so as not to harm the child, and the Elves will not fire on us for the same reason." The man looked a bit perplexed as he handed the baby up to his Lord. Dagland sighed. //Why do I surround myself with such fools?// "Once the Elves see that we mean to keep the child as a form of protection, they will not fire on us for fear that we will hurt him."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Besides, with that dullard Leforn out of the way, I'll be needing to train a new heir to my future kingdom." He smiled a broad, sly grin as he looked down on the weeping child in his arms.  
  
********  
  
A splendid company out of Rivendell stood on the banks of the Bruinen as the sun started peeking over the tree-tops. Lord Elrond was there, dressed in fine robes of purple with a shining star on his brow. Elladan and Elrohir flanked either side of him in matching tunics of gleaming silver. Their chestnut tresses were eloquently twisted up into jaunty knots in the backs of their heads. Erestor, after much "discussion" with Lord Elrond was sitting atop a spotted mare, as he was too weak to stand on his own. Glorfindel, dressed in a beautiful green silk tunic of Legolas's, and bearing the Prince's bow and quiver, was standing silently, eyes trained on the glistening surface of the water. Scattered along the bank, various sentries were stationed.  
  
Legolas, who had begged and pleaded with Lord Elrond on the matter of attending the exchange, had ended up staying back at The House of Elrond so as not to arouse suspicion. Unbeknownst to all those present, the haughty prince was crouching in some not-too-far-away bushes surveying the scene. He had only his white knife in his belt, and was dressed in earthy brown and green leather. He watched silently for any sign of the men.  
  
After a few moments, the sounds of hoofbeats combined with the weeping of a child pricked the ears of all those present. A party of ten men, plus Dagland carrying Estel came into view. Lord Elrond stiffened. It didn't feel right. The younger man, Leforn, was not with them. Elladan and Elrohir looked to their father quizzically, and with a nod, he silently reassured them. If this was how the men wanted to play at it, he had his own archers hidden in the wood behind him. He trusted their skill better than that of the men.  
  
"Greetings, Lord," Dagland shouted across the Ford. Elrond nodded. "I see you have held up your end of the bargain, and I have held up mine." He lifted the baby in his arms for emphasis. "A switch at the middle, I should think?"  
  
"Very well," replied Lord Elrond solemnly, and man and Elf began to cross the river accompanied by "Legolas" and Estel. Elrond noted also that two guards followed closely behind that greying man. When they were no more than five paces from each other, Dagland stopped.  
  
"I'll have you toss your weapons aside, Prince," he said, motioning towards Legolas' bow and quiver. Glorfindel did as he was told, and tossed Legolas' weapons up onto the bank behind him.  
  
"On three," Dagland said with a glint in his eye. An alarm sounded in the back of Elronds head, and he flipped his hair around as a signal for his hidden archers to make ready. Legolas gripped the handle of his blade as he heard twenty bow-strings pull taut in the trees around him.  
  
"One..." Elladan and Elrohir stiffened, their eyes searching the other bank for signs of movement. Glorfindel starred hard and the man in front of him.  
  
"Two..." Estel had stopped crying, sensing his father, but was squirming uncontrollably in the other man's arms. Elrond watched with apprehension, and Erestor tightened his grip on his steeds reins. It seemed as though the world was holding its breath.  
  
"Three."   
  
Nothing happened. The man stepped closer to Elrond, and Elrond, who was shocked yet relieved, stepped closer to the man. Legolas poised to spring. When they were but an arms distance away, Elrond stopped and looked down at Estel in the other mans arms. The baby squirmed and reached up to him, and Elrond noticed a large, purplish whelt on his face. His face snapped up to meet Dagland's. The man was grinning largely.  
  
Just then, Elrond heard wind swoosh, and felt a sharp pain at his neck. he noticed Glorfindel's hand fly up to his chest as something hit him as well. Elladan and Elrohir dove to the ground, and Erestor's horse reared. The two men behind Dagland rushed foreword trying to grab Glorfindel. Elrond whipped around to protect him, but suddenly felt weak and tired. Arrows flew from his side of the bank to the other, and many of the men on the bank fell dead.   
  
He reached a hand up to his neck and pulled out a small, brown dart. He shook his head to try and shake the fog from his eyes, but he felt dizzy, and the world began to blur. He wanted to sleep. He no longer saw Glorfindel or Dagland, and he realized that he was on his hands and knees in the water. Many of his sentries lay motionless on the bank, but he could hear others descending from the trees. The world grew cold and dark around him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, along with many other Elves from the trees, sprang into the river after the men. They saw Glorfindel and Estel get carried away into the trees on the other bank, but went immediately to their father, who was lying face-down, motionless in the water. They lifted him up and flipped him over, relieved to see him breathing. In all the commotion, no one noticed Legolas slip from the bushes and dart across the river.  
  
Erestor, on horseback, was beside the twins in the water now, and Elladan spoke first.  
  
"Can you ride?" he said quickly.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Erestor answered with a drooping head. They lifted Elrond into the saddle in front of Erestor, and watched with a little uncertainty as Erestor steadied himself on the horse.  
  
"Be safe," he said to them, and turned and rode towards Rivendell. Twin brothers stood and ran after the men.  
  
********  
  
"Here, take him," Dagland commanded one of his men as he handed Estel over to him. "Split up. I will take Prince Legolas, you take your men and the baby. We will join once more at sunset."  
  
"Yes sir," the man answered before taking his men and departing. Dagland, with Glorfindel over his horse, rode off with his remaining men.  
  
Estel was wailing loudly in the arms of the man he had been handed, and the offending mortal kept snapping at him to be silent. It was because of this wailing that the band of Elves reached these men first.   
  
They sprang at them from all directions, on the ground and through the trees. Elladan and Elrohir came in, swords raised and headed straight for the man carrying Estel. Blood sprayed the ground and the trees, but the Elves were easily outnumbered. Elrohir slashed at a man who blocked his path, but took a slice to the bicep as a result. Elladan quickly disposed of the man who had done it, but was himself wounded on his left thigh.  
  
They came finally to the man they had been seeking, to find him carrying Estel in one arm, and a sword in the other. He looked panicked at seeing the identical Elvish furies, and he turned his blade on the baby.  
  
"Come a step closer, and I'll kill him," he said with a strained voice. They held their ground, momentarily fearful that the man would do as he said, but they did not drop their weapons.  
  
"I'll do it! Just make one move-"  
  
"You will not!" Elladan cut him off.   
  
Sensing his brothers train of thought, Elrohir continued. "If you kill him, there would be no child for you to hide from us behind."  
  
The man made jerky movements as he looked from one twin to the other, and he slowly began to back away. Battle raged around them, but Elladan and Elrohir did not move. Suddenly, an arrow from the trees above struck the man in the back of the knee, and he fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Elrohir decided to take a chance and moved to grab Estel while the man was preoccupied. The man however, lashed out with his sword just as Elrohir leaned over him to lay arms on the baby, and caught him across the stomach.  
  
Elrohir, not letting go of Estel, clutched his abdomen and doubled over in pain. Elladan, in a fit of anger, landed a flying kick to the mans head as head struggled to stand. He flew back and hit a tree, and at the same time, a very bloody Lindir dropped from the boughs above.   
  
"Lindir?!"  
  
"My Lord Elladan," Lindir said in a slightly amused voice.  
  
The man made a move to rise again, but with one quick swipe from Lindir's sword, he fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan said as he made his way over to his brother. He was doubled over on the ground, but he had Estel in his arms, and the baby wasn't crying.   
  
"Elladan, take Estel," Elrohir said as he struggled to rise. Elladan took the baby, who promptly wrapped his arms tightly about his brother's neck. Lindir moved to help Elrohir stand, and he surveyed the scene. Some men were running off. Many bodies littered the ground, but thankfully none of them were of Elf kind.  
  
One of the sentries from the trees came over to where the three of them stood with Estel and he addressed Elladan.  
  
"My Lord Elladan, should we pursue them?"  
  
Elladan furrowed his brows in thought, but answered shortly, "Send four to follow then in secret so that we do not lose the trail. Take the rest of your archers and collect those who were wounded at the bank."  
  
"Yes my Lord," he replied and they began to make their way back.  
  
When they had crossed the river, they found mounted Elves already beginning to collect those who were unconscious. They took horses and rode in silence back to the House of Elrond.  
  
********  
  
Hope it was long enough for your liking. I took long enough writing it...anyway, please R/R! The next chapter is sadly going to be the last one. We've just about finished our tale, so I hope you all tune in for the next installment! 


	7. Home Again

*****I WANT EVERYONE TO PLEASE READ THIS A/N*****  
  
*sadly dramatic music plays in the background; a spotlight shines on the authoress while the rest of the auditorium remains dark* Well my friends, this is where we bring out journey to a close. We've had good times, bad times, drunk on the floor struggling to wake up Legolas times...ahhh, good times. *the world's smallest violin plays the world's saddest song (YMCA by the way)* This time around, I will not be responding to all reviews, because this is a conclusion chapter, and I think it ruins the ambiance. I will however, take the time to mention everyone who has reviewed this story:  
  
grumpy, Ireth Losshelin, ShadowPirate, leggylover03, Lomiothiel, MoroTheWolfGod, f, Ivory Novelist, Alexis, Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden, Velvet, Vana E, restless-soul, Kier the Werewolf Elf, Coolio02, boromir, ~Amariel~, Kathleen LaCorneille, Artemisa, Arian, Roccovende, amanda, Legolas Greenleaf 00, SilverKnight7, hit, C-chan96, *Nicole*, Cat15, Frisha, cofee-beans, angelic_star, Nikola Geyhaym, Lutris, Acacia Jules, Victoria, Barbara Kennedy, tmelange, anonymous, My name is Hotaru9, Nightshade3, silvertoekee, trustingfriendship, Catmint,   
  
and finally FireValkyie (my Teari) for whom I wrote this story, even though at times she didn't deserve it! *makes angry face for you hogging the compy all the time*  
  
Thank you, you 44, for taking the time to give me your input on my exploding(at times imploding) creative babble. Your reviews and comments have helped me become a better writer.  
  
In this chapter, words enclosed in denote Elvish.  
  
And now, with out further ado, I give you the conclusion of Young and Free  
  
********  
  
Young and Free  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Home Again  
  
********  
  
~*~*~  
  
He saw a green world, filled with lush plants, tall trees, and blooming wild-flowers. There was peace, and the world was new and fresh. Water flowed precious life to the earth, and everywhere, there was warm sunshine. Then the water turned hot, and boiled in the riverbed. Fruit withered and fell from the trees, and the lush grass turned to ash. The sky turned black, and the world was filled with despair.   
  
Then, deep in the heart of the wasteland, he saw a light, small, yet overwhelmingly bright amid the darkness. The darkness threatened to consume this ray of hope, and it flickered as it fought in vain. He saw a mountain, whose head rose into the inky clouds, and it exploded in fire. It seemed to him he saw the light once more.   
  
A man, whose face could not be seen, crouched over a tiny sapling. It brought life and beauty into the world again, but he was sad. He felt he would never see the tree again...a blinding white light flashed on the horizon,  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond sat up sharply in his bed, and felt a strong hand pushing him back down again. He blinked several times in an attempt to clear the fog from his eyes, but oh, how that fog was persistent. After a moment or so, he was able to make out the shape of Elladan leaning over him.  
  
"Ada?" Elladan asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Elladan," Elrond answered, more as a statement of consciousness than as a question. Quite frankly, the Lord of Imladris had no idea how he had gotten there, and then it hit him. "Estel--!" he said in a panic, but Elladan cut him off.  
  
"He is safe, ada, he is here," Elladan said reassuringly.  
  
Elrond sat up more slowly this time. "What happened?"  
  
Elladan took a weary breath and sighed. "The man, Dagland, set up a trap, and we walked right into it. He had men stationed everywhere on the bank, hundreds of them, all armed with these," at this point, Elladan reached to the side-table and lifted the small dart to his father's eyes. "It was a slow acting poison, and luckily we were able to administer an antidote to our archers in time."  
  
Elrond rubbed his neck absently where the dart had hit him. Elladan continued.  
  
"Our archers pursued them quickly, and took down many of their men. Elrohir and I cornered a man carrying Estel--"  
  
"Was it Dagland or Leforn?" Elrond interjected quickly.  
  
"No, neither of them. Elrohir and I had the man cornered, but he turned his blade on Estel, so we stayed our attack. The Valar were gracious, for Lindir had also been on the trail. Leforn had fallen by his hand. He brought the man holding Estel down from above and slew him as well. Elrohir grabbed the baby...," a shadow fell over Elladan's eyes.  
  
Elrond studied his son's face and various emotions fought to take control of it. He was almost afraid to ask. "Is Elrohir alright?" He said in a small voice, almost a whisper.  
  
Elladan seemed to be studying the floor and his lips formed a contrastingly sharp, thin line on his normally smooth face. "His upper arm had been injured in the battle before we found Estel. He was not as quick as he normally is..."  
  
"Is he alright?" Elrond said in a voice that betrayed his fear.  
  
"He yet lives," Elladan said slowly. "But...barely..."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes and massaged his eyelids with his elegant fingers. "How?" he asked simply.  
  
"It was his stomach. The blade cut deep, and it was coated in the same poison as the darts. There was so much blood..." Elladan was staring off into the distance, and he visibly paled. He took in a hitching breath, but fought to keep his voice steady. "We thought he was alright, coming back across the river, but...he was barely breathing by the time we got him back here. He has not awoken since he blacked out two days ago."  
  
Elrond covered his son's hand with his own and gave it a light squeeze. Elladan squeezed back. "Where is Estel?"  
  
"At the moment, sleeping in his nursery. One of the chamber maids watches over him. He fare's well, but for the welt on his cheek."   
  
"I would like to see him, when he wakes."  
  
"Of course ada."  
  
"You have not spoken much of Lindir. Where is he now? How does he fair?"  
  
"He rests as well, at the moment," Elladan said sadly, "Alas, that his deeds yield such a tragic end."  
  
"Tragic? What tragedy has befallen Lindir?" Elrond asked leaning foreword.  
  
"He slew Leforn. Yes, but was also injured himself when he came to us. A sword bit deeply into his shoulders, and an arrowhead was imbedded in his back. From those wounds, he has already begun to heal," Elladan said enigmatically.  
  
"Why, then, is there sorrow in your voice when you speak of him. You say he has begun to heal..."  
  
"It is the smallest wound from which he is injured most, one that will not be so quick to heal." Elrond looked at his son in polite wonder. "An arrow pierced his right hand, through the palm, at the base of the fingers. Lindir did not stop to tend the wound properly, and without thinking, he tore the shaft from his hand, ripping tendons along with it. He is no longer able to feel his middle and ring fingers."  
  
"Not at all?" Elrond asked balefully.  
  
"He can't even move them. The healers say he will never fire a bow with that hand again.'  
  
"Alas, the fault is mine, for it is I who sent him to collect Estel!" Elrond said in despair.  
  
"Nay, ada, the blame is not yours, and Lindir places it not on you! He is joyed that he was able to help save Estel!"  
  
"Do not tell me this injury does not grieve him, for I have known Lindir many long years. He will despair over the loss of archery abilities," Elrond said in a firm voice.  
  
"That does not mean that it was of your doing," Elladan said hesitantly.  
  
Elrond sighed deeply, and something else came to mind. "I don't suppose Glorfindel went free?"  
  
"Alas no, he was taken by the men. Fear not, ada, for we have archers tracking them even at this very moment."  
  
"How long did I sleep?" Elrond asked thickly.  
  
"Two days past. The sun has only just risen," he looked out the window at the beautiful morning sun for emphasis.  
  
Elrond swung his feet out of bed and swatted at Elladan's hands as he tried to push him back down.   
  
"You must rest, ada," his eldest said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I will rest when this mess is over with, and all my Lords and sons are safe at home," Elrond said, a tone of finality in his voice.  
  
"There is something else," Elladan said, with something akin to latent fear in his voice.  
  
"What might that be?" Elrond asked with knowing anxiety. He noted that Elladan looked strangely similar to the way he had when he had told his father of the tapestry he and Elrohir had "accidentally" thrown into the river.  
  
"When we arrived back at Imladris," he paused, struggling to get the words out. He sighed. "Legolas was no where to be found. When we searched his quarters, we found our guards tied up in his closet. At first we suspected the men, but the guards not-too-politely informed us that it was indeed Legolas who had trapped them in there." Elladan was more that a little scared of his father as he finished, and it was with surprise that he met his fathers eyes.  
  
Not only was Elrond not angry, he was smiling, a broad, knowing smile. "I know," he said, "I hadn't really expected him to allow us to keep him here in the first place." Elronds smile broadened and he actually let out a breath of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny? What do you mean 'you know'? How could you possibly?"  
  
"You didn't see him? He was in the bushes on the river bank," Elrond said with a glint in his eye. Elladan smiled too. Elrond moved to stand, and this time Elladan was on his feet to help him. "I can walk fine, Elladan, you worry about yourself." For the first time, Elrond noticed Elladan walking with a limp. He frowned.  
  
"The wound is not deep, ada, I am fine," Elladan said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Hmm," Elrond responded, and then he turned to his son. "Tell me one thing, my son."  
  
"What is that ada?"  
  
"Does Erestor fare well? I would like to have at least one of my advisors at my side."  
  
Elladan smiled. "Yes, he is well ada. He was not further wounded at the banks."  
  
"That relieves me greatly," he said and continued walking. "Come, Elladan."  
  
"Where are we going, ada?" Elladan queried.  
  
"To see your brother."  
  
********  
  
They went first to see little Estel, and found him awake and kicking around in his crib. Elrond smiled down happily at him and scooped him up into his arms.  
  
"Ada, a-da..." he gurgled out.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," Elrond replied through the growing smile on his face, "so is Elladan."  
  
Elladan leaned over and placed a hand on the baby's head. "Hello, little brother," he said smiling largely.  
  
"How would you like to go see Elrohir? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Elrond beamed down at the baby.  
  
They walked down the hall to Elrohir's bedchamber, and Elrond entered slowly. Elrohir was laying on his back under a mountain of blankets despite the warm weather, and he turned his head to greet his visitors.  
  
"Ada!" he said happily, but Elrond heard the strain in his voice.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" Elrond asked, his voice dripping with concern.  
  
"Fine," Elrohir lied, "just fine, ada."  
  
Elrond moved to sit down on the bed with Elrohir, but Elladan, foregoing any and all formalities, stretched out on the bed next to his brother and wrapped his arms about his shoulders. "Liar," he said in a weak voice.  
  
"How are you father?" Elrohir asked, ignoring Elladan's baiting.  
  
"I am well, trouble yourself not." Estel gurgled and kicked in Elronds arms. Elrond sat him down on the bed and he stared happily about the room. Elrohir smiled at him, and gently stroked the side of his face were a large purple bruise was forming.  
  
"And how are you, little brother?" he asked, a ghost of a smile playing on is lips. Estel cooed and gurgled and said, "...Roh..." before turning around and crawling up onto his stomach.  
  
Elrohir grimaced and let out a muffled "Umph" of pain, and Elrond snatched the baby off of him.  
  
"It's alright, he's not that heavy," Elrohir said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
Elrond smiled half-heartedly and placed a hand on the side of Elrohir's face. "Rest, my son," Elrond said, before handing Estel to Elladan and exiting the room.  
  
He spent the better part of the morning having a very painful conversation with Lindir, in which he apologized a total of nine times before Lindir told him to "either get a hold of yourself, or leave."  
  
As noon was approaching, Elrond sought out Erestor in his chambers.  
  
"It is good to see you up, My Lord," Erestor said in greeting.  
  
"And you as well, mellonin," Elrond replied. "I will not bore you with sentiment of my condition, only I wish for news of Glorfindel."  
  
"One of the archers sent to track the men returned only a few hours ago. You were with Lindir at the time, so I did not think to disturb you." He waited for a sign of disapproval from Elrond. When there was none, he continued. "He says that the men head north of us towards the mountains."  
  
"They are going to Thranduil's realm. They still mean to bargain for land," Elrond interjected as they made there way to the library.  
  
"What do you intend to do, my Lord?"  
  
"I believe," Elrond began, sitting himself in a large oak chair, "that we should try to waylay them before they reach the Misty Mountains. There won't be much snow this time of year, but the mountains are treacherous to all travelers."  
  
"And suppose they get past the mountains?" Erestor asked, seating himself across from Elrond. "Suppose they get into the forest?"  
  
"Then they have not only us, but also Thranduil to deal with. Not to mention the spiders..." he said, and he shuddered inwardly. They looked thoughtful for a moment and then he spoke once more. "Elladan will lead the recovery party. I would lead it myself--"  
  
"But you have other problems to deal with here. Elrohir is far too ill to travel, and you have been away from Estel long enough."  
  
Elrond gave a half-hearted smile and continued. "Lindir said that Dagland had a hundred men at least. Their pace will be slower because of that alone. And then there is the matter of Glorfindel. I'm sure he will make himself quite the hindrance." Both Elrond and Erestor smiled together. "I trust Glorfindel, and I trust my son. Those men don't stand a chance."  
  
********  
  
Well, there you go. Young and Free has met its end. Now you may be saying, "What is she, crazy? That's no conclusion! What happens to Glorfindel?!" followed by a string of rude remarks in various languages. But give me a chance to stanch the flow profanity you are currently hurling at your computer monitor, and explain myself.  
  
Young and Free is the story of the first real set of trials and tribulations that Elrond and his little family go through after adopting Aragorn. With this chapter, that story is concluded, and another begins. The tale of Glorfindel, Elladan and Legolas does not, in any way, fit in with how I intended Young and Free to end. That's why "Darkness Under Moonlight," the story of what happens to Elladan, Legolas and Glorfindel, will soon be posted for those of you interested in reading. I hope most of you will be interested in the story, because "Young and Free" is like a prologue to it, and if Y&F isn't worth a follow up, I might as well stop right now. Thank you all for reading and commenting, and I hope you will like the sequel just as much, if not more so.  
  
***Snippet from "Darkness Under Moonlight"***  
  
He threw himself at the man, only to be jerked cruelly back by the ropes biting into his elbows. He was thrown to the ground with a sickening pop, and he knew his shoulder was out of the socket.  
  
"A Dwarf is more worthy of power than you!" he said through clenched teeth as sharp pains spread like fire through his shoulder. He whipped his head around just in time to see the club make contact with his temple, and his world was plunged into darkness.  
  
********  
  
Thank you, and enjoy! 


End file.
